<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The ol’ Switcheroo by mellow_fellow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223495">The ol’ Switcheroo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellow_fellow/pseuds/mellow_fellow'>mellow_fellow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, One Shot, dont judge me, got this idea from a tiktok, i don’t know man, idk what else to tag this, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:48:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellow_fellow/pseuds/mellow_fellow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga is running late and grabs the wrong jersey</p>
<p>This is not how he wanted to announce his relationship to the team</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>140</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The ol’ Switcheroo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello I know I should be working on Sirens and Flashing Lights but I’m a bit stuck on how to write the next chapter so have this</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Suga woke up to the feeling of a strong body pressed against his. He shifted a bit, still groggy, and felt two arms tighten around his waist. Cracking open his eyes, Suga looked at the man laying next to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daichi’s sleeping face was wayyyy too cute to be legal. Suga smiled and carefully shifted to grab his phone from where it was charging on Daichi’s night stand. He knew it was a Monday, but this was far from the first time they had a sleepover on a school night. They’d been doing it since grade school, and Suga was basically a constant in the Sawamura household. His parents were away a lot for business, so he spent most of his time at Daichi’s. It was nice being so close to his boyfriend’s family.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suga eventually wrestled his phone free of the charger and pulled it in front of his face, checking the time. His eyes snapped open all the way. He was much more awake now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Daichi! Get the fuck up we’re gonna be late!” Suga scrambled to free his legs from the sheets and ended up falling off the bed, bare back stinging against the cold floor. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“What?” Daichi mumbled, still only half awake. Suga lunged for his uniform shirt and tugged it on, throwing Daichi’s at his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”It is 7:45!” Suga exclaimed. Daichi’s eyes snapped open and he scrambled to get out of bed as well, shoving his arms through his sleeves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Shit! I thought you set an alarm!” Daichi said, tugging on his pants.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”I did!” Suga pulled out his phone, opened it,  and found the calculator app open, 6 typed in. “No I did not!” Suga showed the phone to Daichi, who snorted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”No time to laugh now, we gotta go!” Suga shoved Daichi into the bathroom so they could hastily brush their teeth. They then stumbled down the stairs, now fully dressed and fully awake. There was a note on the counter that said that Daichi’s mom had gone out. That’s probably why they weren’t woken up sooner. Suga rushed into the laundry room to grab their jerseys from the wash, and threw Daichi’s at him, shoving his own into his bag at the same time. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“Don’t forget your sneakers! We have a game today,” Daichi told Suga as they tugged on their shoes. Suga grabbed his volleyball shoes, shoved them into his bag, and opened the door. He was so glad they had mostly packed their bags the night before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They sprinted down the street, making it into their class just as the bell rang. Sighing, they both dropped at their desks and prepared for the day ahead of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>...oooOOOooo...</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suga approached the club room and climbed the steps to see Hinata and Kageyama arguing with Kinoshita and Narita casually chatting off to the side. When they saw Suga approaching, they waved.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Suga! Where’s Daichi?” Narita asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”He had to say and ask a teacher something, so he gave me the key,” Suga held out the key and unlocked the door. Hinata and Kageyama shoved their way through the door, still bickering as usual.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m just saying! Godzilla would totally win in a fight against Superman!” Hinata exclaimed, dropping his bag onto the bench.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”But Superman has laser eyes! He could definitely take down Godzilla,” Kageyama fires back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”You are so wrong!” A voice shouted from the doorway. Noya stood blocking the door, Asahi and Ennoshita behind him. “Godzilla would definitely win!” The argument continued, until Tsukishima finally walked in and called them all stupid, Yamaguchi snickering behind him. Suga laughed through the entire thing, pulling his shorts and knee pads on. Finally, he took his jersey out of his bag and put it on. He sat on the bench to tie his shoes, and realized that the entire club room had gone quiet. He looked up to find everyone staring at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”What?” Suga asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Um, Suga. I... don’t think that’s your jersey,” Asahi said. Suga looked down, and sure enough, a white 1 was printed on the material instead of a 2.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Oh! I must have grabbed the wrong one this morning. I slept over at Daichi’s last night because my parents are away for business,” Suga explained with a smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”You also have a... uh... a hi-hickey,” Asahi weakly pointed you his own neck when he said that. Suga’s smile froze on his face. He slapped a hand over the mark and his face erupted red. His school jacket collar had hidden it up to this point.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Uhhhhhh, that’s from a while ago,” Suga lied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was definitely from last night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Wow Suga-San! I didn’t know you were seeing anybody!” Hinata exclaimed. “She must go to a different school!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ennoshita gave Suga a look saying that he didn’t really believe that. Suga silently begged him to keep quiet. Hinata then went back to chattering on to Kageyama, and the club room returned to normal. Suga breathed a sigh of relief, and stood up just as Daichi walked through the door. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“Daichi! I think we swapped jerseys this morning,” Suga said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Oh! Sorry about that,” Daichi walked into the club room and placed his bag on the bench. He pulled Suga’s Jersey out of his bag and handed it to him. Suga pulled off Daichi’s jersey and handed it to him. Hinata then excitedly jumped over to Suga and began to ask him something. Or... several things. Suga nodded and replied while slowly tried to put his jersey on without interrupting the redhead. Hinata glanced over Suga’s shoulder and his eyes widened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Woah! Dai-san, did you get attacked by an animal or something? Your back is covered in scratches!” He exclaimed. The club room froze for a second time and Kageyama smacked Hinata, muttering “idiot.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Uhhhh...” Daichi floundered. He glanced at Suga, who was just as panicked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Okay, what is going on here?” Ennoshita said, arms crossed. Daichi and Suga exchanged a look. Daichi cleared his throat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Um, Suga and I are, um, dating,” Daichi stuttered, face bright red. Suga’s face was also flushed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Well no shit!” Tanaka exclaimed. Everyone’s eyes whipped to him. “You all didn’t figure it out yet?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”No!” The entire team exclaimed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Jeez they were so obvious I thought you all knew!” Tanaka said, arms out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”Wow Ryu, I didn’t know you noticed that kind of thing!” Noya said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>”If you wanna get a girl, you gotta notice all the little things,” Tanaka leaned in and winked. Hinata went on to shout about how cool Tanaka was and Suga finally pulled his jersey over his head and let out a sigh in relief. He glanced up at Daichi and their eyes met. Suga smiled and Daichi smiled back. He was glad that they finally got to tell the team. Even though this was a less than ideal way for them to find out. <br/><br/></p>
<p>“All right! This isn’t an excuse to be late! Hurry up everyone, we have a game to win!” Daichi ordered. The whole team cheered and began trekking to the bus, where Takeda and Coach Ukai we’re waiting. Suga slid his hand into Daichi’s, grateful that he could do that now. He leaned up and kissed Daichi’s cheek. Suga heard Tsukishima dramatically gag and saw Noya elbow him in the ribs. Noya smiled and flashed Suga a thumbs up, ignoring the glare Tsukishima directed at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suga gave him a thumbs up behind Daichi’s back, grinning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh, this was going to be fun.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>They make me 🥺🥺</p>
<p>I wrote this in 15 minutes, ignore my horrible spelling.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>